Eternity
by Fallen Althea
Summary: A one-shot poem about Angel's life and how his beautiful relationship with the Fang Gang. Please read and review. It won't take you more than 15 minutes. Can also be an Angel Quotes Galore.


Title: Eternity  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Summary: Just a one-shot, free verse poem I wrote a long time ago about Angel's life and how he affects others. Could be a QUOTES RESOURCE CENTER for the most heart-warming quotes from seasons one and two. Please READ and REVIEW, it won't take you more than fifteen minutes, I promise.  
  
Author's Note: There are Angel quotes used in this poem enclosed by these //...//.  
  
-=o=-  
  
ETERNITY  
  
-  
  
//"I felt your heartbeat..."//  
  
In the empty room  
  
Deep inside your soul  
  
Don't you wish there was something there?  
  
Something beating...  
  
Something alive...  
  
-  
  
Two centuries had already passed  
  
And you're still here  
  
Are you not?  
  
Roaming the streets in an endless existence  
  
Watching, observing and experiencing  
  
Pain, misery and suffering  
  
Watching death do it's work  
  
-  
  
And here you are still  
  
Still watching...  
  
Still waiting...  
  
Waiting for something you're not sure of  
  
//"To Shanshu..."//  
  
It might not even happen  
  
It might not even exist  
  
And yet you still try  
  
-  
  
//"The road to redemption is a rocky path"  
  
"Think we might make it?"  
  
"We might..."//  
  
And try as hard as you might  
  
The end of the road is still unseen  
  
The road to redemption is a rocky path  
  
And you wonder if you might make it  
  
Many wonders the same  
  
And these are the peopkle you cannot blame  
  
These are the ones who willingly gave  
  
Their live, love  
  
Dreams and hopes  
  
//"I thought I was out of the tunnel... The light was so bright I thought I was already out..."//  
  
"It's going to be a long while 'till you work your way out, but I know you well enough to know you will. And I'll be there until you do."//  
  
To also find the light at the end  
  
Of the longest and hardest tunnel  
  
You've ever had to defend  
  
-  
  
//"That man will do anything to save a life..."//  
  
You know how it is  
  
To give up everything for nothing  
  
-  
  
To care and to be cared  
  
//"I'll get you back Cordy... I need you back."//  
  
-  
  
To love and to be loved  
  
//"I'll never forget... I'll never forget... I'll never forget..."//  
  
-  
  
To betray and to be betrayed  
  
//"You're all fired."//  
  
-  
  
To hurt and be hurt  
  
//"I have someone in my life now. That I lvoe. It's not what you and I had, it's very new. You know what makes it new? I trust him... I know him..."//  
  
//"That's great. It's nice. You moved on. I can't. You found someone new, I'm not allowed to remember? I see you agian, it cuts me up inside. And the person I share that with is me. You don't know me anymore, so don't come down here with your great new life and expect me to do things your way. Go home."//  
  
-  
  
And you finally get it  
  
//"All I wanna do is help. I wanna help because-- I don't think people should suffer as they do. Because if there is no bigger meaning, the the smallest act of kindness-- is the greatest thing in the world."//  
  
The purpose of your endless existence  
  
You may never see the light  
  
You may never get to the end  
  
But at least you know  
  
You felt...  
  
-  
  
How it is to make a difference  
  
How it is to change  
  
How you think...  
  
How you feel...  
  
-  
  
How it is to bring hope  
  
When you are so close to giving up  
  
-  
  
//"And you ought to do that more often."//  
  
"Buy you food?"  
  
"Smile."//  
  
How it is to bring joy  
  
When you can barely laugh  
  
-  
  
//"Well, you know... love is a fire. I burns you-- alive, down to the bone. And then it turns the bone to ash."//  
  
How it is to bring love  
  
When you have already crashed and burned  
  
-  
  
When you see all these  
  
It doesn't really matter  
  
If you ever see the sun shine  
  
If you ever see the long-awaited light  
  
As long as you try to make amends  
  
Even though redemption is yet unseen  
  
And through your unbeating heart you know  
  
What others may have been too bline to see  
  
-  
  
It doesn't matter if you make it or not  
  
It doesn't matter if you go to heaven or to hell to rot  
  
-  
  
What matters is that you've helped  
  
The ones who needed help  
  
-  
  
That you've saved  
  
The ones who needed to be saved  
  
-  
  
And that you love  
  
The one that really needed to be loved...  
  
-=o=-  
  
~ FIN ~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
